When handling semiconductor devices such as microprocessors for the purpose of installing the devices in a test fixture, it is known to use carriers. A semiconductor device may be temporarily inserted in a carrier. The carrier and the device to be tested are transported to a test fixture such as a test interface unit (TIU) and the device, while still held in the carrier, is interfaced to the text fixture. After the necessary test procedure is performed, the carrier and the device are transported away from the test fixture, and the device is then removed from the carrier.
In a known type of carrier, an edge or lip on the carrier contacts the bottom of the device to retain the device within an opening formed in the carrier to receive the device. With a carrier of this type, certain areas or zones on the bottom of the device package must be kept free of contacts so as not to interfere with the handling of the device via the carrier. Such an arrangement, however, adversely affects the pin-count that may be provided on the device package.